The Boy with The Black Hair
by Gemwing
Summary: A one-shot/pwp of Sasuke/Naruto. If you are offended by gay sex (if possible), don't read. Please R


The Boy With The Black Hair

Chapter 1

It was almost two-in-the-morning when Naruto was woken up by a knock on the door, which came in three sharp beats, shaking the walls of his apartment. Naruto hid back under the covers, hoping that the knocks were mere figments of his imagination. The knocks came once more.

Naruto growled under his breath. "Come back tomorrow!" he yelled. The person outside knocked on the door once more. _Either they didn't hear me, or they're stupid. _He sleepily pushed off his covers and his feet dragged him to the front door. He looked through the eyehole in the door, only to see the person leaning against the railing across from his door, in the shadows.

He threw the lock and slammed the door open, yelling, "What do you want?!" The figure walked out of the shadows and leaned against the doorway. _Sasuke. _

"Sasuke…you came back."

"I want you," said Sasuke lustily. "I was thinking about what you said in the valley…that I'm the only bond you ever had, and…I think that I want to strengthen that bond."

Naruto blushed. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto. "What I mean is, I took a food pill, and I have enough energy in me to have sex with you 'till sunrise."

Naruto turned an even deeper shade of red and his hand moved to cover his growing erection. "Then I suppose you should come in." He grinned.

Sasuke wasted no time in getting Naruto into the bedroom and ripping off both of their clothes. In less than a minute, Naruto sat naked on the bed, and Sasuke knelt on the floor in his boxer briefs. "You ready, sexy?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded eagerly. Sasuke gently put his lips around the head of Naruto's cock, working them up and down the length of the head, where the nerves were most sensitive. He smiled inwardly after hearing Naruto moan loudly.

Sasuke then danced his tongue over Naruto's peephole over and over again, noticing that Naruto was arching his back and gripping the sheets. He then worked his way down Naruto's shaft, licking and sucking as he descended down the six inches that was his rod. Naruto moaned loudly, and said through gritted teeth, "I'm…gonna….cum…" Sasuke pulled him out of his mouth, shaking his head and laughing.

"Nah, I'm not ready for you to cum yet." He reached into the pocket of his pants, which lay near Naruto's bedside table, and pulled out a small rubber ring. Naruto gasped. "No."

Sasuke chuckled, sliding the cock ring down Naruto's shaft and latching it. "Trust me, it'll make you last _much _longer."

With that, Sasuke grabbed a bottle of coconut-scented lube from Naruto's bedside table and hopped onto the bed. "And now…for the good part." Sasuke turned Naruto so his head was resting on the pillows, leaving his legs open. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he said, with a somewhat dominant tone. Naruto obeyed.

Sasuke bit the cork off the bottle of lube and spit it onto the floor, then poured a bit of the lube onto his left hand. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the creamy solution on his palms and fingers, readying himself. Sasuke probed one index finger into Naruto's tight hole, eleciting a moan from the teen. He probed that finger around for a bit, then stuck his middle finger in, all the way to the knuckle. Naruto moaned once more, but was interrupted by Sasuke's thumb and ring finger. This time, the moan sounded somewhat pained.

"You okay, sexy?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"I should be fine."

"Well, in case not, perhaps I should add a little more pleasure." With his free hand, Sasuke turned a small switch on the casing of the cock ring, triggering the vibration function. Naruto gave off a loud gasp, which turned into a long, drawn out moan. Sasuke chuckled.

"And now, sexy, time for the main event." Naruto nodded to Sasuke, a broad smile on his face.

Sasuke pulled his lubed fingers from Naruto's tight, but now lubricated, hole, and in less than three seconds, slid his cock in, inch by slow inch.

_1 inch. _Naruto gave off a small moan, still caught in the euphoria of the vibrating cock ring.

_2 inches._ Naruto moaned, then arched his back so Sasuke entered a third inch.

_4 inches. _Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name, and pushed himself onto Sasuke's full seven inches, and then let out a loud moan.

Sasuke adjusted Naruto's calves, which were resting on his shoulders, and put his hands under each of Naruto's plump ass cheeks. With a collective groan between the both of them, Sasuke lifted Naruto up, folding him against Sasuke's chest.

"Is this too much, love?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, you tell me!" And with that, Naruto shook his weight, bouncing on Sasuke's raging hard-on. Sasuke gave him a beaming smile that was the embodiment of lust, before locking lips with him, performing a euphoric dance between tongues. He now began thrusting his hips, timing them with each of Naruto's bounces.

"I…I'm gonna cum," moaned Sasuke, as he pressed Naruto's back against the wall. He thrusted once…twice…and he felt the floodgates shatter as he painted Naruto's insides white.

"Now…now it's my turn, Sasuke." said Naruto eagerly.

Sasuke shook his head. "You _could…_or I could wake you up with a blowjob if you can manage to sleep with the cock ring on."


End file.
